food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Champagne
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Fondant Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = Fondant Cake |paired2 = |fa1 = Leaf Ocean Queen |fa2 = Sea Bunny |recipe = Cappuccino |food type = Beverages |birthplace = France |birth year = ~ Before 5th century |cn name = 香槟 |personality = Proud |height = 193 cm (CN: 188cm) |likes1 = Fondant Cake |likes2 = Eggnog |likes3 = Turkey |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Takahashi Hidenori |cvcn = Bian Jiang (边江) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote =As long as I'm here, there's nothing we can't do. |bio = A general who has never tasted defeat and very proud of his status. If someone crosses him, he gets angry. He's crowned himself king after a long period of only knowing victory. |food introduction = Champagne has always been a drink of choice for the nobility and led to a flourishing of the wine industry. Afterwards as champagne's reputation has spread abroad, it's become a kind of fashion statement. Because of this, it's turned into a must-have beverage at holidays, parties, and other such occasions. |acquire = *Events |events = *Fragrant Garden *Poetic Memory |power = 2509 |atk = 135 |def = 12 |hp = 400 |crit = 2122 |critdmg = 1195 |atkspd = 888 |normaltitle = Rapid Fire |normal = Champagne raises his gun and fires rapidly, dealing 100% of his Atk stat as damage to a single enemy, plus 115 damage. At the same time, he raises his own Atk Spd by 15% for 8 seconds. |energytitle = Savory Burst |energy = Champagne aims and fires, dealing 100% of his Atk stat as damage to a single enemy, plus 520 damage, while also increasing all damage taken by the target from normal attacks by 15% for 5s and removing any buff effects from the target. |linktitle = Super Savory Burst |link = Champagne aims and fires, dealing 120% of his Atk stat as damage to a single enemy, plus 624 damage, while also increasing all damage taken by the target from normal attacks by 20% for 5s and removing any buff effects from the target. |pair = Fondant Cake |name = |contract = Rejoice! I will bring you victory. |login = Take me with you next time. I won't let anyone beat you. |arena = Oooh-- This place is really comfortable. How about we reclaim it... |skill = You're not worthy of being my opponent. |ascend = You will be honored by your choice today. |fatigue = Just leave me be for a while... |recovering = This is just a little respite from battle. |attack = We're moving out. Stay close to me now! |ko = This... can't be... |notice = A time of joy calls for a little champagne. |idle1 = Those underlings in the Vatican should all be chopped to bits! |idle2 = Whether it's wine or weapons, I always want the best. |idle3 = Isn't victory all but assured? |interaction1 = Wanna have a glass with me? |interaction2 = Huh? What do you want? Is there not enough gold in my warehouse? |interaction3 = Relax and leave everything to me. |pledge = If you want, I could give you the world. |intimacy1 = What's your favorite country? I'll give it to you as a gift, okay? |intimacy2 = I'm only willing to admit defeat to you. |intimacy3 = You'll never have to consider the consequences of defeat. |victory = Don't let such a quotidian matter astound you. |defeat = I swear to you... there will be no next time... |feeding = This is? ...You definitely won't regret your choice today. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}